Explanations
by jess.stretch
Summary: A short fic of what is going through Brennan's head after Two Bodies In The Lab. BrennanBooth all the way! LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Explanations**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Bones. If I did, it would be on TV every night, and there would be a lot more Booth/Brennan action! But if Kathy Reichs feels like donating...

This is a short fic set after Two Bodies in the Lab. Unfortunately, I live in Australia, where we are only up to the second last episode in the first seris, and have no sight of the DVD. So a few of these details are just from my memory. If you see any discrepancies, please let me know.

* * *

She sank onto her couch, grateful for the soft support it gave to her bruised and battered body. Outwardly, Temperance Brennan may have looked calm, if a little tired and sore, but inside her mind was churning.

She didn't understand her actions. No anthropology could explain away the fact that she had clung to Booth like a dying woman. Actually, she had been minutes away from becoming a dying woman.

Seeing Booth striding towards her across that room, she had felt such relief. Relief that he had found her before it was too late. Before she had lost faith in him.

Maybe she had reacted so strongly because she was beginning to despair of ever being found. She had started to doubt Booth would get there in time. And, in her extremely distraught state, had simply latched on to the first person to offer sympathy and support.

Yes, that had to be the reason, Brennan told herself. What other plausible reason was there? And the fact that she had not let go of him for a good five minutes was completely explainable too.

But the question she kept asking herself was would she have reacted the same way if anyone else had found her? If Hodgins had reached her first, would she have been the same? She didn't think so.

There was a connection between her and Booth. Angela called it sexual tension, but Brennan thought it was more than that.

But what more is there? Lust? Friendship? Or, dare she think it, love?

Her thoughts astounded her, and she sat up straight, eyes wide. Could she…. no, she couldn't. It just wasn't gonna happen. It wasn't possible. It was merely a biological urge to seek security and love.

Love.

She thought it again. And now it was out there, it wouldn't be pushed away.

She was in love with Booth. The annoying, irritating, charming, over-protective, FBI agent had worked his way into her heart. And for the life of her, she couldn't work out how.

Sure, she'd have to be dead not to notice that he was a very good-looking man, and they had an undeniable chemistry. But when did it transform from biological urges to love?

For the first time in a long while, Dr. Temperance Brennan was puzzled. But she sort of liked the feeling.

* * *

Please, please, please review. PLEASE!!!! This is my first ever published fanfic, so be nice though. I will accept constructive criticism and praise with much pleasure. I'm not a fan of flames though. Love Jess 


	2. Chapter 2

**Explanations**

* * *

Hey! I'm back! Thanks for all your fantastic reviews! Because of you I decided not to end it there, and instead wrote Booth's POV. I know it's short, but I was going for the "short and sweet" genre here. 

Please review. You'll make my day. Love Jess

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine.

* * *

He just couldn't get the memory of her arms around him out of his head. It was like an insect, relentlessly tormenting him, diving in and out of his mind, so close and yet so far. 

He knew she was out of bounds. Ever since the day he'd first walked into the Jeffersonian and set eyes on the woman who was to be his partner, he'd known.

He couldn't lie; he'd always been attracted to her. But he'd missed the moment when it turned into something else, something more.

And now he was sitting here at Wong Foo's trying to work out an explanation for his feelings.

He let out a small chuckle and took a swig from his beer bottle.

Bones must be rubbing off on me, he thought, thinking logically, trying to find a rational answer. Who am I kidding? There's no explanation for the way I feel about Bones.

Once again he thought about the way she had clung to him when he found her in the warehouse. Her vulnerability had shocked and scared him. Bones was never vulnerable. Never frightened. He'd never seen her that affected by anything.

He knew that ever since her parents' disappearance, she had striven to be strong, untouchable. She closed herself off from pain. She'd learnt martial arts. Studied her butt off to become a world famous anthropologist and author. Lived on her own, never had a secure romantic relationship. She was the ultimate independent woman.

But she had needed him that night. Needed her "Knight In Shining FBI Standard Issue Body Armour," as Angela called him. He been needed by lots of people, as a law enforcement agent, he got that a lot.

But Bones was different. He loved her. More than Rebecca, more than Tessa. She made him feel complete.

And he was glad she had depended on him.

* * *

I am thinking of doing a last chapter to tie everything up. Let me know if you have any good ideas!

Please review. Pretty please with a chocolate covered Booth on top. Hmm, might have to keep thm to myself...


	3. Chapter 3

**Explanations Part 3**

* * *

Well, here it is. the last chapter. I hope you like it, and if you do, please review! I had so much fun writing this chapter, and indeed the whole story. 

I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far: Ashtyn.loki, darkone1, the Reviewing Phantom, Cora Clavia, the Magic Bringer, kyls, Questionablelight, Jameni, Bones-Booth206, SammieSpy and Elvawen. You guys inspired me to write the second and third chapters.

Anyway, I hope this satisfies all of you who suggested endings for me, they were a great help thanks. I also tried to make this one a bit longer, and it has dialogue! Woohoo!

* * *

She'd had enough. The couch was no longer so soft, and the futile attempts to explain her feelings had worn her out. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep. She raised herself out of the couch, wincing as her sore limbs protested at the movement, and headed towards the bedroom. 

But halfway there, Booth's voice rang through her head, cheerfully claiming, "You gotta eat, Bones." She froze.

She had heard that statement many times before, often when he discovered her still working at midnight, but it had a different meaning to it now. Previously, it had annoyed her, the way he tried to tell her how to live. But now, she found the underlying thread of concern. He was looking out for her.

She had not had anyone look out for her in a long time. And now she thought about it, he did that a lot. In the field, in the lab, he always protected her from aggressive suspects, crime scene dangers, whatever. She had called it his "alpha male tendencies." And maybe it was. And maybe it was something more….

No, she told herself. Don't think about that, you'll only set yourself up for disappointment. That's all hope had done in the past.

She shook herself from her musings and headed for the front door, grabbing her keys on the way. There was nothing to eat in the apartment, so she had to go out.

A while later, her car pulled into the parking lot for Wong Foo's. She wasn't really sure why she'd come here, but wasn't about to complain. Sid had the best food and service.

She pushed open the door and stopped. There, on his usual stool, sat Booth. She mentally hit herself. Of course he would be here, she thought. It's his place.

She was torn. She wanted to walk over and sit on the stool next to his. See his surprise and happiness to see her, watch him flash her a "charm smile" and tease her about something.

But also she wanted to run out of the place and get back into her car. Anything to stop her knees from feeling weak and her hands from trembling.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He looked up as he felt someone lower themselves into the seat beside him. He looked up into a pair of electric blue eyes, and felt his heartbeat quicken. He would know those eyes anywhere. Bones.

"Hey, Bones," he smiled at her. "Whatcha doin' here?" He sounded nonchalant, but his knees were shaking.

"I needed food. How are you feeling?" She sounded politely concerned, but inside her stomach was fluttering.

Pretty good. Shoulder's still a bit sore, but nothing that won't mend. You?" When had they descended to mere polite small talk, he wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's mostly my muscles that are sore from…being tied up." She said softly.

Sid came out of the doorway to the kitchen, and proceeded to place a beer in front of Brennan. "You want a refill, Seeley?" he asked, looking at Booth.

"Yes, please, Sid" He replied, eyes fixed on Brennan as she took a long draught from her bottle.

Sid gave Booth his beer and turned to them both. "You both eating?"

They nodded, Brennan because that was what she had come here for, after all, and Booth because he wanted an excuse to stay with her for longer.

After their meals had been delivered, Brennan turned to Booth. "I – um – wanted to thank you. For finding me. Before…" She trailed off.

"Hey, Bones, I was the one who put you in that position in the first place. I sent you off with that jerk. You don't have to thank me. I would have never forgiven myself if…" He trailed off. That didn't even bear thinking about.

He needed to lift this tension somehow. They'd never been this – this polite and civilised with each other. They were always arguing and bickering over something – anything. Booth cast his mind for any topic that would put things back to normal.

"So, how's David?" He finally asked, and mentally cursed himself. Yeah, that'll work; get her really pissed at me.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. He - he broke up with me a few days ago." She couldn't meet his eyes.

"What! Why? Doesn't he know what you've just been through?" he asked. "Stupid insensitive prick," he added. "Did he give you a reason?"

Brennan nodded. "He said that I obviously didn't need him, that I had all the friends I needed."

"But – you were more than just friends weren't you?"

Another nod. "He said that he could see that the position of 'something more' had already been filled by someone else." She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

His heart sank. There was someone else? "Wh - who?" he choked out.

Brennan looked up, meeting his gaze finally. "He thought it was you."

"Me? As in, he thought we were –" Something was hidden in her eyes, an unfathomable expression that both frightened and excited him.

"Yes. He said he didn't like being a third wheel," she smiled. "Personally, I don't think he could handle your alpha-male routine."

He laughed, "He was intimidated by me?" Atleast the message that I wanted to beat the crap out of him had gotten through, Booth thought.

"Well, you are a very intimidating person." Brennan's laughter joined his. "Except to me."

He raised his eyebrows, "I don't intimidate you?"

"Nope. Why, do I intimidate you?" Again, she laughed.

He pretended to think hard for a while, causing her to punch him in the arm. "Ow! Sometimes you are a bit intimidating with your martial arts and super-intelligence and all that." He smiled, "But most of the time you're just Bones."

"Bones." She murmured thoughtfully. She was his Bones.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need your help with something for my novel."

He was surprised, she never asked anyone with help for her books. She didn't even let him read it before it was published. "Sure. What do you need me for?"

"Well, I need a nickname for Andy to call Kathy. And since you came up with Bones, I thought you could help me."

"Why not Bones?" he asked.

"Because, well, they're involved," her cheeks burned. "And we're not."

Okay, Booth, this is your chance, he thought. Take it! "What – what if we were?"

Her gaze jerked up to meet his. Those blue eyes were telling him something. Not sure whether he was going to get slapped, he leant over and kissed her.

And nearly fell off his stool when she kissed him back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After what could have been hours, she pulled away for air. She smiled, suddenly overcome with shyness. What are you doing, Brennan? You had your tongue in his mouth a few seconds ago.

Booth grinned at her. "That was – interesting."

"Don't use your charm smile on me." But the reprimand was somewhat ruined by the fact she was grinning at him too.

Booth raised his hands in a mock surrender, "You have your own pretty effective charm smile there."

Her cheeks blazed, and she let out a small laugh.

"So, do you reckon you're gonna use Bones?" His eyes were fixed on hers, willing her to make the next move.

She didn't disappoint. "Maybe we should discuss it somewhere else. My place?"

He grinned again. "Sure." They stood up, Booth leaving money for the food and helping Brennan with her coat. "As long as I don't have to open the fridge."

They walked out the door hand in hand, laughing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sid watched them go, a smile creeping over his face. Laughing to himself he reached for the phone to call Angela. He had just won a bet.

THE END.

* * *

Yay! it's finished! Please review! They really make my day, and I go around with a smile for the whole day. Come on, you know you want to... 


End file.
